1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension rack, and more particularly to a socket suspension rack that can hold various size sockets on a suspension rod.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional socket suspension connector (60) in accordance with the prior art comprises a square socket stud (62) containing a cavity (63) and a holder (61) formed on the top of the socket stud (62). A ball (65) partially exposed outward from the socket stud (62) and a spring (64) pressing on the ball (65) to make the ball (65) extend outward are received in the cavity (63). A socket (not shown) can be mounted on the socket stud (62) with the ball (65) detachably received in the detent (not shown) inside the socket. The holder (61) is secured on an elongated track (not shown), thereby attaching the socket suspension connector (60) together with the socket to the elongated track. However, the spring (64) and the ball (65) must be pressed into the cavity (63) after the socket stud (62) is formed by injection molding such that the assembly process of the socket suspension (60) is complicated, thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional socket suspension rack.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved socket suspension rack that can hold various size sockets on a suspension rod. To achieve the objective, the socket suspension rack in accordance with the present invention includes a U-shaped guard and a suspension rod attached to the guard to form a space to hold sockets. The suspension rod has multiple holders extending toward the guard to be inserted into a square hole in the socket to hold the socket in place. Each holder includes two resilient plates facing each other. A boss extends outwardly from each resilient plate and engages to a detent defined in the sidewall of the square hole in the socket. An inverted Q-shaped strip is integrally formed between the two resilient plates to provide a restitution force to the two resilient plates to hold the socket in place and prevent the socket from detaching from the suspension rod.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.